


Lets stay sober Victor

by nolongerhuman000



Series: Yuri on Ice!!! [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Engagement, Grand Prix Final Banquet, M/M, POV Katsuki Yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:50:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26840137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nolongerhuman000/pseuds/nolongerhuman000
Summary: At the Grand Prix Banquet
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: Yuri on Ice!!! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1941271
Kudos: 5





	Lets stay sober Victor

**Author's Note:**

> At the Grand Prix Banquet

Yuri POV

" What took you guys so long Yuri?" Phichit was holding his phone at hand ready for taking a lot of photos. He was looking at the both us, Victor was his usual self. I was shaken. I am relieved that He knows how much he means to me, but I don't want him to be ridiculed when he's the most amazing person I know.

"Yuri is still tired I'm afraid-" Victor hugged me from behind, kissing me slightly on the cheeks. Phichit cheeks went Red, and I don't blame him. Holding my hand it was like Victor was waiting for people to asked us about the ring.

" do you want something to Eat?" Victor's eyes widen and I laughed nervously looking around as Chris smiles widen looking at us. 

" Yuri what's going on between you and Victor huh?"

Victor showed him the ring,like he was brandishing an award.

" Yuri, tell Chris what I am to you-" He's definitely Teasing. Chris was looking at Victor then to me waiting for me to spill everything out.

" I- I asked Victor to be mine." There you go.

" What do you mean exactly..?" Chris was more curious, Yurio walked over to us, He was wearing a black suit, which makes his blonde hair and expose skin more noticeable.

" he's mine. I love him. I love Victor!" Please tell me that this is much more obvious.

" Victor! How dare you manipulate Pure Yuri!" Chris was grabbing my arms away from Victor's. He was still pouting while trying to yank me away from Chris. Yurio's attention was on us,looking at my face, Victor's arm wrap around my waist.

"What the hell are you two trying to do?"as usual with is foul mood. Victor was older than me for a few years, but i really don't mind. To be honest I felt like it was a miracle that his God-like creature loves me.

" They're just trying to have fun Yurio-" Phichit was fixing his selfie stick asking people to gather around for a quick photo.

Most of them are already drunk, but Victor,for some odd reason wasn't drinking.

" What's wrong? " He enjoys socializing with the rest of the skaters.

" I just want to go back to the hotel sober, so we can talk about something before going back to Japan."

" Would you like to sleep in the same bed once we're home?" He was like a kid too excited to be back home.

" I want to spent every night with you and every morning with you practicing for your next Grand prix."

" how about you? Will you still be taking the year off?" I was holding his hand,playing with his ring.

" I'll be busy with making your choreography then probably next year we can be on the same ice again -"

He kisses my hand, he's affectionate gesture always warms my heart.

" I love you." His voice was low,but it was very clear to me. I can't help but hugged him tight kissing his cheeks.

" I love you most." And the Banquet was full of laughter,lots of drinks and some dance off I manage to avoid.


End file.
